Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 6 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 50 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 7 - 6 \times 8 + 10 $ $ = 7 - 48 + 10 $ $ = -41 + 10 $ $ = -31 $